


Alguien como tú

by AkiraCassidy



Series: Akira's Noncontober Versión español [29]
Category: Teen Titans - All Media Types, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Dark Fantasy, M/M, Masturbation, Noncontober 2020, Rape Fantasy, Sex Toys, Sexual Fantasy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:47:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27265231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiraCassidy/pseuds/AkiraCassidy
Summary: Tim ha estado pensando mucho sobre cómo se sentía la mano de Conner en su brazo justo antes de romperlo.Día 29: Fantasía de violación.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Series: Akira's Noncontober Versión español [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939963
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Alguien como tú

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Someone like you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27265585) by [AkiraCassidy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiraCassidy/pseuds/AkiraCassidy)



Es la tercera noche esa semana, la décima del mes y ni siquiera es viernes. Drake se revuelve sobre la cama, tira de sus sábanas, se cubre de nuevo. Hunde su rostro en las almohadas, tapa sus orejas con sus manos, peina su cabello y finalmente se sienta sobre el colchón. Dirigiendo su mirada a la pequeña ventana, observando las luces brillantes de Gotham. Tim no vive en la torre de los titanes, tiene una familia que lo espera todos los días en casa.

Suspira, quitando las sábanas de su cuerpo, saliendo de la cama. No es la primera vez que pasa y eso le preocupa, sus problemas nocturnos vienen derivados de un hecho de hace un par de meses. Hecho que debería de olvidar o su cerebro debió suprimir, pero no es así. Al igual que las anteriores ocasiones, sabe lo que debe hacer. Mañana tiene escuela y ya ha pasado muchos días trasnochando.

Se dirige al armario, rebuscando en el fondo donde guarda su uniforme de Robin. Suelta un suspiro cansado al descubrir lo que busca. No podía contarle sobre eso a nadie, ni a Bruce o Dick y mucho menos a Conner. Él seguía disculpándose cada vez que se veían, aun si la conversación no iba por ese rumbo.

Drake deja caer la pieza de plástico sobre el suelo de madera, escuchando el característico sonido de la ventosa al sellarse. Robin mira el falo de silicona en el piso, suspira de nuevo tomando el borde de los pantalones de pijama, quitándolos junto a su ropa interior, pateándolos a algún lugar de la habitación. Se queda un largo rato contemplando el buró hasta que reúne el valor para abrirlo. Alcanzando una botella de loción casi vacía.

El chico se sienta en el suelo sobre sus rodillas, tomando la polla de plástico en su mano, empapándola de loción. Apoya su rostro sobre el colchón cerrando los ojos, para explorar un nuevo escenario esa noche. Drake dirige sus dedos húmedos a su trasero, comprobando que tan estirado está, mojando el borde y la entrada. Jadea levantando su cuerpo para presionar la punta del consolador contra su hoyo.

“Conner, por favor. Detente.” Susurra el adolescente. Deslizando la polla en su interior. Jadea contra la almohada, maldiciendo por tener una imaginación tan vivida. Puede sentir las grandes manos de su amigo, sobre su cuerpo, sosteniendo sus dos brazos sobre su espalda mientras lo presiona boca abajo sobre la cama. Con las piernas bien abiertas y el trasero en alto.

Él solo necesitaría una de sus manos para someterlo, presionaría su espalda para evitar que se mueva. Clavando sus dedos en la carne que sea más suave, desgarraría las medias de su uniforme, haciéndolo añicos. Presionaría la punta de su polla dura contra su hoyo, sin tomarse el tiempo para estirarlo o ponerle un poco de lubricante. Se empujaría de un solo golpe hasta el fondo, para mecerse sin miedo. Azotando el culo de Drake, haciendo que los dedos de sus pies se aprieten.

“Eres mi amigo, los amigos no se hacen esto.” Robin intentaría negociar a Superboy no le importaría seguiría follándolo. Causando que sus huesos crujan por el uso tan rudo. Tim jadea ajustando sus rodillas para poder saltar sobre la polla de plástico. Conner lo tomaría del cabello, dándole un fuerte tirón. Estaría enojado porque Drake solloza con fuerza y le gritaría. Su piel se eriza con solo imaginar a Kent molesto.

“Cállate, si no te callas te arrancaré la lengua.” Su mano dejaría sus brazos e iría hasta su boca. Es tan grande que no solo cubre sus labios sino también su nariz. Conner lo penetraría buscando su propio placer, usándolo como si de una muñeca se tratase. Dejando que sus gritos se ahoguen en su palma mientras sigue follándolo con fuerza. Haciendo que las delgadas caderas de Robin tiembles por los azotes.

Tim gritaría más fuerte, tomaría las sábanas entre sus dedos. Descargando un poco del dolor que siente al ser divido sin clemencia. Sus entrañas siendo molidas con fuerza, excavando en su cavidad, siendo el primer hombre en usarlo de esa forma. Él llevaría sus manos a las de Kent, intentando tirar de estas para que lo deje respirar. No lograría moverlas ni siquiera un poco.

Robin moverías sus pies, desesperado al sentir como se queda sin oxígeno. Sus pulmones comprimidos y su garganta ardiendo por el tiempo que lleva gritando. Su estómago revuelto debió a la fuerza con la que Conner sigue hundiéndose en su cavidad. Saliendo por completo de su agujero, clavándose hasta el fondo de nuevo.

Su trasero enrojecido por los golpes y ardiente por la sangre que se acumula en las mejillas maltratadas. Kent saldría por completo de su hoyo, separando los glúteos para ver cuando estirado se encuentra Drake. Entonces entraría despacio, mirando como su polla es tragada por ese chico tan delgado. Quitaría su mano de la boca de Tim dejándolo respirar, él jadearía. Tomando aire como si saliera del agua.

La lección serviría, pues ahora se quedaría callado. Mordiendo la almohada entre sus dientes. Conner lo tomaría por los antebrazos, usándolos como apoyo para tirar de él. Haciendo que los huesos de sus hombros crujan ante la fuerza. Drake gime, tomando su polla en su mano, acelerando el ritmo de sus caderas. Acallando su voz para que su padre no pueda oírlo.

Conner se acercaría a su cuello, abriendo su boca para morder su hombro mientras se corre en su interior. La humedad cálida extendiéndose por sus entrañas mientras lo dientes de su supuesto amigo siguen clavados en su carne, ahogando la voz de Kent al correrse.

Tim presiona su rostro entre las sábanas, deteniéndose con el consolador profundamente en su trasero. Apretando su polla en su mano, mientras muerde su lengua, percibiendo el sabor metálico de la sangre en su paladar. Su esperma acumulándose en su puño, mientras cae abatido de nuevo. La bilis subiendo por su garganta, sabor amargo que se quedara con él el resto de la noche y tal vez hasta el día siguiente.

Mi Twitter

<https://twitter.com/CassidyAkira>

**Author's Note:**

> Hola, mucho gusto (?) No suelo poner muchas notas, pero esto es importante. Ya casi se termina octubre y veo a muchas personas hablando de Santas secretos e intercambios de Navidad. Me anotaría para alguno de estos, pero soy imbécil y olvido las fechas de entrega.  
> Vale, vamos a lo importante que siempre termino divagando.  
> Les quiero regalar una historia, bueno son dos. Una para los lectores en español y otra para la gente que leen en inglés. Estaré poniendo un Tuit para participar y explicar la mecánica completa.  
> Aprovechen la oportunidad de poder hacerme su perra, escribiré lo que ustedes me pidan.


End file.
